Kisses
by i-want-chocolate-now
Summary: Ethan comes back from the past and kidnaps Jess. Becker (and the others. But mainly Becker) Go out to find her.


Just a short one shot that popped into my head and I just HAD to do something with it, so here it is.

**Title: **Kisses.

**Summary:** Ethan comes back from the past and kidnaps Jess. Becker (and the others. But mainly Becker.) Go out to find her.

**Rating: **M cause I'm a paranoid little bugger, no sex but mentions and suggestions of rape (also removal of clothes) and swearing.

**OC's: **Mr Rayburn…that's about it.

**Words:** 2,142.

Jess P.O.V.

I had just stepped out of my front door, and noticed that my neighbour, Michael Rayburn, was waiting at the elevator. Walking over I greeted the 73 year old man as we stepped into the metal box.

"Hi, Mr Rayburn, how are you this morning?" I asked as the man reached out to take one hand in both of his.

"How many times have I told you, dear, call me Michael?" His hands were shaky as they held mine and his eyes held a look of caring, he was the loveliest person in this whole apartment building.

"Ok, Michael." I replied, it wasn't the first time he had scolded me over the topic of his name, and it wasn't likely to be the last.

As the elevator pulled to a stop in the lobby, we both left the little room and went our separate ways. Mr Rayburn walked over to the reception desk after wishing me a nice day at work, if only he knew.

No P.O.V.

As Jess left the warm building, she felt the cold chill in the air. Wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to keep her body warm, she didn't notice the dark figure following her to her car.

Just as she placed her bag in the foot space of the passenger seat, arms encircled her waist, a heavy boot kicking the door closed.

She screamed.

The man was stunned but quickly regained his composure, hitting Jess over the head with a well-trained fist. After all, fighting dinosaurs really built up the muscle. **(A.N. I know it sounds like this person is Becker, but don't worry, it's not.) **

No-one even noticed the dark-clothed man carrying the unconscious girl to his car, well, unless you were Jess, who got up to go to work at five in the morning?

Becker P.O.V.

I was just running up to the ARC building now, doing my morning run really worked up a sweat. Every morning I got up at 4.30 AM, went for my run around the block, ending at the ARC. And every morning I would have a shower before getting changed in the ARC locker rooms. Then I would chat to Jess when she arrived at work at around 5.15, leaving to the armoury just before 7, when the others started to turn up.

As I got in I panicked, the rest of the team were surrounding the ADD (well, all except Jess) and as they noticed me stood there without a clue of why everyone was already here, they looked at each other. Looked at each other as if there was something going on that I needed to know, but no one wanted to tell me…I could read them like books.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, and as I joined them by the ADD, Conner quickly turned the main screen off.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong? There's nothing wrong. Stop worrying!" Conner babbled.

"Where's Jess?" It made me curious that everyone had gathered this early but no one told me and Jess wasn't here.

Curiosity turned into worry as everybody gulped as soon as the name 'Jess' left my lips.

No answer.

Silence.

I reached over to the computer screens and turned the one in the middle, the blank one, back on so I could see what they had been looking at. No one stopped me, they only walked away from me and stood to the side.

There was a video, technically it was CCTV footage. Which a few seconds set to play in a constant loop, at first I saw Jess putting her belongings in the passenger side of her car. What happened next made my blood boil. Someone dressed in dark clothing grabbed Jess from behind, punching her in the side of the head when she screamed. As Jess fell to the floor, the man picked her up and carried her out of few of the cameras, the dark figure jumped back into view a few moments later, only this time he didn't have a balaclava on.

Ethan smiled up at the camera.

And then the footage jumped back and played again.

I didn't even notice that my hands had clenched into fists until the screen had a hole in it and there was glass piercing the skin of my knuckles.

I stormed over to the group and noticed that Abby was holding a set of keys labelled 'SUV 21'. I grabbed them and left the room, running to the car park where the ARC trucks were kept. As I climbed into the driver's seat I saw Matt, Emily, Conner and Abby climbing into the SUV next to the space where 'SUV 21' was written in big letters on the floor.

The actual SUV was long gone, with me in it.

I was heading to the place where the most recent anomaly appeared two days ago. It was a guess, but it was also my only lead. I could tell Matt had realised what I was doing because he was a few yards behind me, getting smaller as I picked up speed. The anomaly had appeared in an old warehouse. It looked like someone had been living there, there was an old bed, some bags with clothes in…but there was no one there, only the anomaly and five pain in the arse diictodons, as soon as we realised what they were Lester was straight on the comm. 'you are NOT keeping these ones, Conner.' We all laughed at the time. But there was no laughing now.

When I finally arrived at the ware house it was a good three hours later…why did it have to be so far away?

I had hardly stopped the truck before jumping out and running to the doors.

No P.O.V. (an hour before Becker arrives at the warehouse)

As Jess awoke she tried to rub her eyes so that she could see clearly, but she didn't succeed. Blinking to clear her blurry eyes, she realised she was in a large, empty room. On a bed. Looking from side to side she realised her hands where tied to the posts at the head of the bed, her feet tied securely to each post at the foot of the bed. She realised her legs where opened widely and the mid-thigh length skirt was doing her no favours, but she was also worried about the fact that there was a tight piece of fabric in her mouth, tied at the back of her head. She tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled yelp.

Turning the corner was the man she knew automatically, although she had never met him herself. It was Ethan, Patrick, or whatever you wanted to call him. He walked slowly towards the bed, and once he was stood next to Jess he reached out a hand towards her ankle. At first she thought he was going to untie her, but he just stroked his hand up the length of her bare legs, not stopping at the hem of her regrettably short skirt. He pushed the blue fabric up until he could see the purple cotton of her panties, in one short, swift movement, the skirt was ripped and landed in a small heap on the floor.

Jess began to cry and whimper, which only made him smirk at her. He sat next to her on the bed, facing her and he moved both of his hands to her shirt, undoing the first of many buttons. This only made her cry more, tears flowing freely down her face. Getting aggravated with the number of buttons, he just yanked at the thin fabric, throwing the ruined clothing to the floor to join her shirt.

Suddenly there were noises outside, noises Jess recognised. SUV noises. Ethan didn't even hear them, he was already reaching around Jess to undo her bra when Becker stormed in to the room, dashing over to the bed as Ethan jumped up.

Jess saw that Becker had an EMD in hand and shot Ethan in the chest. When Ethan fell to the floor Jess realised blood was pooling out of his chest, and when she took a closer look at the item in Becker's hand she was shocked to see that it was not an EMD, but an actual gun.

Becker P.O.V.

As I stared down at the motionless man before me, I kicked him in the head for good measure, before looking at the trembling girl on the bed and running to her side.

I realised her limbs were tied to the bedposts with rope, so, one-by-one, I undid the knots and helped her to sit up. I hadn't even noticed that she was just about naked until now, so I quickly took my shirt off and slipped it over her head. The black t-shirt came well down to her knees and she didn't seem to notice that it was pretty much _soaked_ with sweat. After noticing her wrists were grazed by the rope, I brought her hands to my face and kissed her wrists gently, before lifting her ankles up and massaging them slightly. I felt awful when I realised that still had a piece of quite bulky fabric in her mouth, but she was in shock and therefore couldn't untie it herself. Undoing the knot at the back of her head I saw that her cheeks were grazed so I kissed them carefully and sat down next to her, waiting for the others to arrive. She noticed I sat next to her and stood up briefly, shaking slightly on her unsteady feet. I was about to reach out to help her balance when she sat on my lap and nuzzled her head into my neck. I slowly wrapped my arms around her as she looked up at me. I noticed her cheeks were getting red marks across them and kissed her cheeks again. As I pulled away she looked down at the man still lying on the floor before looking back up at me. She looked shocked and still scared but I was looking at her lips, her lips that were chapped and bleeding were the fabric had rubbed against her beautiful lips. Looking into her eyes I realised she was already looking at mine, but then her eyes closed as she reached up to kiss me, and I kissed back.

Then we heard four voices shouting mine and Jess' names. I pulled away, reluctantly, and Jess cuddled into my neck once more, more than likely hiding her tears from the rest of the team. I knew how Jess hates people seeing her cry so I let her hide her face in the crook of my neck as she placed one of her hands on my chest, rubbing small circles across my bare skin.

"In here!" I heard Abby shout from the doorway, and when I looked up she was next to me while the others walked in after her. "oh Jess." She said, and kneeled down in front of me, trying to get Jess to look at her but Jess just snuggled even further into my neck.

"Conner, help me get him out of here." Matt said, pointing at Ethan who lay on the floor, surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

As the two men carried the life-less body outside, Emily and Abby asked me to leave so that they could check that Ethan hadn't done anything to Jess. But Becker told them how he had interrupted because at this point in time, Jess seemed quite unwilling to leave his side.

"I think it is best that we go back to the ARC." Emily recommended, I nodded as I slid one arm under Jess' knees, the other around her back, and picked her up bridal style.

When the four of us got outside we saw Matt and Conner with shovels, god knows where they came from, digging a hole in the earth. Ethan was lying next to their feet, as soon as I saw him I hugged Jess' body closer to mine.

"Take one of the trucks and get Jess checked out back at the ARC, we'll take the other back when we're done with fuck-face over here." Matt yelled to us, sneering as he glanced at Ethan.

I climbed into the back of the SUV I had come here in, Abby climbing into the driver's seat as Emily climbed in next to her.

As I put Jess in the seat next to me she climbed back up on to my lap. I felt my cheeks heat up as I realised the girls in the front were giggling, but then I let Jess climb on my knees, and I wrapped a seatbelt around us both. Cuddling Jess close to me, I kissed the top of her head.

**Should I make a sequel of this? Or leave it at that? Either way, please review, it really helps me out, and helps me know what you want me to do next. It's been a while since I've written anything but I've recently had a ton of exams at school and there are more on their way *sigh* but I am writing things into my note book whenever I have time, so sorry if things take longer than usual!**

**~I-want-chocolate-now**


End file.
